1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash receptacle for the deposition and containment of waste material therein. It is particularly configured for attachment to the columnar portion of a lighting standard, such as those regularly found in parking lots, malls, shopping centers, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for trash receptacles in such locations is clear. Additionally, the general public is becoming more conscientious about disposing of trash in a socially responsible manner, and proprietors and managers of such locations realize that providing for convenient trash disposal can result in tidier parking areas and lower maintenance costs. Placing trash containers in easily accessible locations, close by to parking lots or other heavily trafficked areas, encourages their use. Columnar supports, such as those used for lighting standards, are often found in such areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,720 relates to a rectangular frame around which the neck of a flexible refuse sack may be secured. The frame is attached to a vertical support. However, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,720 is not particularly well suited for mounting on a lighting standard, such as those found in parking lots, where exposure to rain and/or snow should be taken into consideration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,645 relates to a trash receptacle provided with back-lit advertising, but similarly fails to address the above considerations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,762 relates to a free-standing garbage container having a cover which is permanently attached thereto by a flexible hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,938 is directed to a support stand for providing access to a number of generally cylindrical garbage cans in a homeowner's garage, wherein the garbage cans are placed on a pair of vertically disposed turnstile arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,691 is directed to a design for a free-standing garbage container.